El monstruo
by Drewyd
Summary: Y qué curiosa es la vida; su predicción se tornó cierta. Severus Snape sí murió esa noche, solo que su cuerpo no lo había entendido todavía. [Feliz cumpleaños, S. Snape]


**Disclaimer** : No busco con este trágico intento de escritura ningún lucro. Todo es producto de la prodigiosa mente de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **El monstruo**

«Un monstruo que se rehusó, a veces, a comportarse como un monstruo. Cuando un monstruo deja de comportarse como un monstruo, ¿deja de ser un monstruo? ¿Se convierte en algo más?»

Kristin Cashore, _Graceling_

* * *

 **I**

No creía en la adivinación. Era una rama incierta e innecesaria en la vida diaria, y estaba seguro de que todo mago con tres dedos de frente compartía su opinión. Y, sin embargo, esa mañana Severus Snape se levantó con la absoluta certeza de que iba a morir.

 **II**

Todo, puesto en perspectiva, era muy irónico. Si estaban en esa situación era porque él había metido sus narices donde no le incumbía, revelándole a su maestro una predicción del futuro y, por tanto, sellando el destino de ésta. Él, quien se consideraba el más inteligente, el más astuto, lo había arruinado todo en un infantil gesto de lealtad. Si la adivinación había milagrosamente funcionado era porque el Señor Oscuro había empujado los engranajes, con él a su lado. No creía en la adivinación, pero sí creía en el poder, la paranoia y la absoluta obsesión de un hombre por querer mantenerse vivo en ese nauseabundo mundo.

 **III**

La taza reventó en mil pedazos. El reloj siguió su curso. Tic tac. Tic tac.

—¿Hoy? ¿ _Hoy_?

—Estás mas idiota hoy de lo normal, Snape — le dijo Bellatrix con una mueca de desdén, pero sus ojos estaban vivos. Le encantaba ver cómo las otras personas sufrían a sus ojos, física o emocionalmente.

No se consideraba lo suficientemente entero para responder. Tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa, respirar profundo y apretar los músculos de su mandíbula.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Bellatrix, mirándolo con suspicacia. Esa maldita puta nunca había confiado en él, a buena razón—. Deberías estar _encantado_ de que el Señor Tenebroso elimine su último obstáculo por fin hacia la gloria. Cuando los Potter sean eliminados, nosotros avan…

Con tres zancadas salió por la puerta, ignorando los gritos a sus espaldas, y en cuanto pudo se desapareció.

Terminó en su propia casa, en la calle de la Hilandera, respirando con histeria y trastabillando por la acera. Los vecinos estarían pensando que ese borracho de Snape andaba con las suyas otra vez. _De tal padre tal hijo_.

«No puede ser —pensó, tratando de abrir la puerta con manos temblorosas—. Dumbledore me lo prometió. ¡Él lo prometió!».

Se sentía enfebrecido y delirante. Tienes que ir, le decía una parte de su cabeza. El Señor Oscuro ya está allá, te matará si interfieres, le decía otra. Pero ¿qué importaba ya nada eso? ¿Qué importaba su trabajo de doble espía y confidente sin su única ancla?

«No los va a encontrar —se dijo a sí mismo, apoyando ambas manos en la polvorienta mesa de la cocina—. El encantamiento _Fidelius_ va a funcionar. Es imposible que la encuentren».

Pero se prometió a sí mismo ir más tarde al Valle de Godric, solo por si acaso. Si tan solo para verla por la ventana una última vez.

 **IV**

Y qué curiosa es la vida; su predicción se tornó cierta. Severus Snape sí murió esa noche, solo que su cuerpo no lo había entendido todavía.

 **V**

Todo estaba en llamas y ruinas. Ya no sentía sus latidos cardíacos en sus ojos o temblores en las piernas. Ya no sentía nada.

James Potter estaba desparramado en el suelo, con los lentes torcidos y los ojos clavados en el techo. «Bien», dijo una parte de su mente. Otra parte vomitó. Dio un brinco largo para evitar su cadáver, ahogándose en la culpa y el remordimiento. Me salvaste la vida, pensaba mientras subía las escaleras; no te puedes ir sin que te lo repague.

No tuvo que jugar a las adivinanzas; los llantos de bebé revelaron la localización de los dos miembros restantes de la familia Potter.

Lily Potter.

 _Lily Potter_.

 **VI**

Las piernas se le doblaron. Vidrios se le clavaron en las rodillas. ¿ _Lily_?

—¿Lily?

Tal y como James, su cadáver había quedado tirado sin ton ni son en el piso, pero ella estaba boca abajo. Su cabello escarlata era una cortina de sangre en el piso, y Severus se bañó los dedos con mechones, buscando agarrar sus mejillas, voltearle la cabeza para verle el rostro.

«Ay» fue lo único que logró pensar cuando la tuvo en brazos, inerte, como a una muñequita a la que le hubiesen cortado los hilos. Sus ojos esmeraldas, tan característicos de ella, no veían. Todo estaba mal; Lily no era de las que se quedasen tiradas sin hacer nada, ella no era ninguna figura de cristal.

Lo siento, quiso decir, pero se atragantó. Se dio cuenta con una sorpresa desapegada que estaba llorando. Le costaba respirar. La acunó en sus brazos, tal vez esperando que volviese a reprenderlo y a odiarlo y a colgarse de su brazo con cariño o tal vez suplicando por piedad, porque de esa no se salvaba.

«Deja de tocarla» dijo alguien, y se le aceleró el corazón. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que la voz estaba en su cabeza. No quería dejarla, quería irse con ella al más allá y no poner pie otra vez en esa realidad, pero a la vez quería tirarla lo más lejos posible, porque veía su propia inhumanidad reflejada en sus ojos sin vida.

Tremendo monstruo estaba hecho.

«Déjala».

Notó que algo no cuadraba cuando sus oídos no retumbaban por el silencio. No señor, ahí no había silencio. En su dolor y agonía había ignorado esos sonidos terribles que lo habían atraído al cuarto. Se volteó.

 **VII**

—¿Harry?

 **VIII**

El niño lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, apoyado en su cuna, llorando a todo pulmón.

Lo sé, quería decirle. Sé que soy un monstruo. Lo admito. Grita. Huye de mí. Pero por el amor de Merlín, deja de mirarme con esos ojos.

Algo lo atrajo a la cuna, algo que lo jalaba de su estómago hacia el bebé y que no le dejaba respirar. El bebé lloró mas fuerte, asustado por ese hombre extraño vestido de negro que había agarrado a su madre.

«¿Por qué? —pensó, histérico, apoyándose con ambas manos en la cuna. Harry se había caído de culo del susto y ahora estaba sentado, sollozando y mordiéndose las manitas—. Le dije que salvase a Lily. Ella tenía que vivir, y ustedes dos morir. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Por qué no Lily?». Y luego se dio asco a sí mismo.

Estaba demasiado conmocionado para entender el contexto. El Señor Tenebroso había ido para asesinar a Harry Potter, y con su súplica iba a dejar a Lily Potter vivir. Pero ahora ella estaba muerta, y el niño no, y su maestro había desaparecido y ya no entendía nada.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —le dijo al aire. Alargó la mano para tocar esa extraña línea roja que se bifurcaba en la frente del niño. El bebé se dejó hacer, viéndolo con cautela. Una cicatriz reciente, muy extraña; tenía restos de magia y un poco de sangre seca— ¿Harry?

Casi parecía un rayo. Casi.

 **IX**

No se pudo resistir. El suyo era el único cuerpo caliente en esa casa, y cuando lo posó en sus brazos el bebé escondió su rostro en su cuello. Estaba húmedo de lágrimas y moco, y hacía un terrible contraste con el frío de octubre, pero de repente ya no lo quiso soltar. Harry se había aferrado con sus puños a su abrigo y buscaba protección, todavía lloriqueando.

«La cicatriz es demasiado reciente —pensó. Sentía que todo lo estaba viviendo a través de una pantalla de vidrio. Nada de eso podía ser real. Era _imposible_ —. Tiene que estar relacionada con el Señor Oscuro».

Severus lo despegó de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo por debajo de las axilas. El niño se retorcía como loco en sus manos, y no sabía si era porque quería volver estar cerca de él o porque quería que se alejase.

—Harry —dijo en voz alta. El niño lo miró con irritación, haciendo soniditos desde el fondo de su garganta. Era muy pequeño para decir a quién se parecía más, pero esos ojos los habría reconocido a distancia. No recordaba la última vez que los había visto entrecerrados en esa expresión de fastidio.

«No es Lily, es Harry».

No es Lily. Lily ya no existe. Ya no hay ninguna entidad con ese nombre. No, hasta luego. Lily Potter había dejado de existir, y esos ojos ya nunca iban a portar expresión de ninguna clase.

—Tenías que ser tú —dijo, tosiendo entre sollozos. Volvió a abrazar al bebé, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos. Olía a colonia de bebé y talco—. Tú eres el que tenía que morir. ¿Por qué no te eligió a ti? Se lo supliqué.

Y luego…

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Pero al bebé de un año y tantos meses no le interesaba ni un comino ninguna disculpa. Él probablemente quería una galleta, que su padre le hiciese humos de colores con la varita y que su madre le cantase una canción de cuna. No quería a un monstruo con piel de humano.

—Lo sé —balbuceó cuando Harry alzó una mano en dirección al cadáver de Lily, abriendo y cerrando el puño—. Yo también quiero que esté aquí. Pero ya no está. Todo es mi culpa. Lo siento.

 _Lo siento tanto_.

 **X**

Dejó al niño otra vez en la cuna, ignorando los quejidos y balbuceos.

«Está tratando de hablar —dice una voz en su cabeza, la única racional que le queda— ¿No oyes lo que te está diciendo?».

«Monstruo. Monstruo».

Tal vez no tan racional la voz entonces.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta que le dolieron los dientes y se limpió el rostro con el rostro de la mano. Tomó una bocanada de aire e ignoró concienzudamente el cadáver en el piso.

Si lo veía, no iba a salir de ahí nunca.

«Dumbledore —se aseguró a sí mismo, saliendo de la habitación—. Tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore. Y me va a tener que explicar a detalle cómo hemos fallado todos en esta misión».

Porque él no era el único monstruo de ese lado del jardín. Lo que todavía le quedaba por descifrar era si su _otro_ maestro era un monstruo con piel de humano o un humano con piel de monstruo.

 _ **nulla**_

Se la di, piensas con malicia, alzando la varita. Le diste la oportunidad y no la tomó.

La petición de Severus te había parecido patética y ridícula, pero accediste, al menos por respeto a tu joven seguidor. Para que viese que su señor y líder era benévolo y complaciente.

Todos tenían derecho a debilidad, eran meros humanos. ¿Pero tú? Tú no tenías límite. Tu habías trascendido la barrera, y lo normal no se te aplicaba.

 _Nunca lo había hecho_.

Severus va a estar tan triste cuando su _sangresucia_ muera, piensas, sonriendo con malevolencia. Tan, tan triste… Todos tenían debilidad, pero eso no significaba que no debían tratar de erradicarla.

Ella estaba condenada, y ambos lo sabían. Le diste la oportunidad, el chance de escapar, y allá ella si no apreció tu generosa oferta. De cualquier manera, la victoria es tuya.

— _Avada Kedavra_ —siseaste, saboreando el triunfo con la lengua sobre los labios. Eres mía, le dices a la muerte, y te preparas para agarrar al bebé y ahorcarlo con tus propias manos.

Un resplandor verde es lo último que ves, y el tiempo no te da para comprender la gravedad de tu error. Solo te desvaneces, y la muerte ríe, tomando una pieza de tu alma. La primera, pero no la última.

Ni de cerca.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

1 — Primeramente, muchas gracias por leer. Como suelo hacer en los cumpleaños de Severus Snape, he escrito un one-shot, pero esta vez creo que me he ido _demasiado_ a lo dramático. Solo puse _Skyfall_ de Adele y se me salió todo de las manos. Creo, sin embargo, que ha quedado decente.

2 — Quise enfatizar dos realidades aquí: primero, que Severus es literalmente el catalizador de toda la serie; si no le hubiese contado la profecía a Voldemort éste nunca se habría enterado y nunca habría cazado a Harry, por tanto todo se habría movido de forma distinta, así que de cierta manera es culpable de que todo se desarrollase así. Segundo, que Severus es, nuevamente literalmente, el causante de que Harry obtuviese la protección de su madre. Si él no le hubiese pedido a Voldemort que dejase vivir a Lily a cambio de ellos dos, Voldemort nunca le hubiese dado la oportunidad de apartarse y proteger a Harry; la habría matado sin más, como a James, y no se habría generado la protección de amor. Qué rumbos da la vida.

3 — No me acuerdo muy bien cómo se desarrolló todo en comparación con la película y el libro. ¿Cuándo llegó Severus a la casa? ¿Cuánto fue el rango de tiempo entre él y Hagrid? ¿Hay alguna escena que asegure que Severus _no_ sostuvo a Harry en brazos? Me da una flojera volver a leer y ver, y la wiki no especifica mucho, así que así se queda. Por cierto, tuve que poner nulla (cero) en el apartado de Voldemort, porque no existen los números negativos en los números romanos :(

Reviews, comentarios y opiniones siempre bien aceptados.


End file.
